


Swimming Along

by butterflybaby91



Series: It's History to Me [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybaby91/pseuds/butterflybaby91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan reluctantly attends one of Courfeyrac's swim meets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Along

            The humid air is already suffocating. Jehan takes a deep breath as the heat hits him. He _hates_ pools. Well he hates indoor pools. He loves pools in the summer with the sun beating down and being able to lounge in the water and feel refreshed and renewed after he had enough of the heat. But indoor pools—they were gross. Jehan hates being _too_ anything. He was certainly not going to enjoy the next hours spent inside the spectator area of the swimming pool.

He had just stepped inside and he is already sweating. Maybe wearing his usual thick sweater and skinny jeans had not been a great idea, but Jehan had not thought of that earlier. And it is the middle of January, so it is cold outside, but hot inside, and this made dressing for the swim meet difficult. He knew Joly would be having a fit if he were here—worrying about sweating profusely inside and having to face the blistering cold afterwards—but Jehan was not worried about getting ill, he just hates being uncomfortable.

            But how could he have refused Courf when he had looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, pleading with him to come to his swim meet. Jehan had never been to one of his swim meets before and he felt guilty about that, so he finally relented and allowed himself to be talked into going.

Adjusting to the stifling air, he makes his way into the stands, weaving in between the masses of people to try and find a seat.

            When he is settled, he begins searching the pool deck, looking for Courf. He finds him standing in the midst of a horde of swimmer girls all of whom appear to be flirting with him. Who wouldn’t be? Jehan takes in a sharp breath as he sees Courf standing on the deck in his swim suit—in only his swim suit. The stretchy material clings just so to his thighs, toned from hours at practice. He has a cap and goggles shoved into the waist band of his suit and his skin is slick with the water that remains from his warm-up. Even from across the pool Jehan can clearly see his defined abs and chest muscles. He can feel his face, already flushed from the warm air; starts to get hotter as he examines his friend. He tears his eyes away from his body to look at his face. Courf is smirking at something one of the girls talking to him has said and his eyes are dancing with amusement. His dark curls are sopping and sagging down onto his face. He pushes them out his eyes every few seconds.

            Jehan feels his stomach sink as Courf gets extra flirty with a petite blonde who is practically hanging onto his arm. He knew he should not have come. He does not need to see Courf flirting with every other swimmer on the deck for the next couple hours.

He is not sure exactly what he is to Courf—but he thinks he means something to the swimmer. Or at least he thought he did. That is why he had come in the first place. Lately, they spent all their free time together, hanging out, doing homework, talking, and watching crappy television shows. There had been several, usually drunken instances, of kisses and touching, but nothing that had ever been talked about, which left Jehan unsure of his place in Courf’s eyes, but he had thought he meant _something_ to the other boy. Jehan knew Courf meant much more than something to him and he could not sit there and watch him charm pretty little girls in extra tight swim suits all afternoon. He decides to try and sneak out without Courf ever knowing he actually had showed up in the first place.

            As he is standing to go though, Courf sees him and Jehan’s stomach begins doing flips when he sees his eyes light up. Courf pushes the girls surrounding him out of the way, and then moves toward the stands, waving at Jehan as he does. Jehan feels his heart begin to race as he walks to the rail to meet with the handsome, dripping wet, boy who is smiling so hugely now, it appears his happiness at seeing Jehan could fill the entire pool.

            Grasping his hand as he reaches the rail, Courf beams, “You came!”

            Jehan blushes at the excitement in Courf’s voice and the fact that their hands have not broken apart, “Yes of course. I said I would,” he uses his free hand to tug on the collar of his sweater telling Courf, “It’s really hot in here; I don’t know how you stand it.”

            Courf smiles cunningly at him before reminding him, “Well I am in a swim suit and all wet—so I don’t really feel the heat,” he lets go of Jehan’s hand as Jehan’s blush deepens, “Make sure you cheer for me! I’m swimming the 200 back and 200 breast. I’ll be able to hear you,” he told him, giving Jehan an even bigger smile and winking as he struts off down the side of the pool like it was a runway.

            Feeling a little shell-shocked, Jehan just stands by the rail for a minute or two after Courf walks away. He watches him rejoin his teammates and then Jehan realizes he should go sit down if he was going to stay after all. And after that exchange, of course he is going to stay. He turns around to reclaim his seat, but other people have taken over the spot where he was sitting, so he trudges down the stands to find a new spot.

            His eyes remain glued to Courf—the boy looks like he is in his element—hanging around the pool, cheering on his teammates. Jehan has always thought that Courf was so confident and self assured, but those qualities are magnified at the swim meet.  

            When Courf’s first event comes up, Jehan stands at his seat in order to get a better view. He watches as Courf glides through the water. He makes it look so easy, like he’s barely trying. Jehan, who usually never raises his voice, finds himself cheering the loudest of anyone else in the stands. He screams himself hoarse as Courf slams into the wall for the last time. He wins the race, effortlessly. As he gets out of the pool he looks toward Jehan, makes a fist pumping motion, and blows Jehan a kiss. Jehan feels his cheeks get red again, but he gives the other boy a thumbs up and a big smile.

            Jehan cheers just as enthusiastically for, and Courf does just as well in his second event and then the meet is over. Courf waves at Jehan and motions that he should meet him outside of the locker room. Jehan nods in understanding and then watches Courf head into the locker room before going to find his way to the outside door.

            He is leaning against the wall in the hallway when Courf emerges in the middle of a loud group of swimmer boys. Jehan feels his heart skip a beat at the glowing smiling Courf gives him as he spots Jehan. He breaks away from his teammates and runs over and scoops the smaller man up in his arms.

            As Courf is squeezing him tightly, Jehan tells him that he did really well in his events. Then, Courf breaks away and smiles at Jehan before thanking him for coming. “I’m really glad you were here,” he adds as he takes Jehan’s hand.

            Some of his teammates are shouting down the hallway at Courf trying to get him to go out for food with them. He looks at Jehan, raising an eyebrow in silent question as to whether he wants to go. Jehan shrugs—he does not really want to, he would rather be alone with Courf, but he will go if the other boy wants to. Courf seems to sense his reluctance, and shakes his head at his teammates and they wave at him and disappear down the hallway.

            “Come on, let’s go get some pizza,” Courf tells him, tugging him down the hall.

            Jehan squeezes his hand and smiles—he is still not really sure what this thing with Courf is, but he somehow knows that this is where he belongs. 


End file.
